


Art prompt # 205

by roseandthorns28



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Photographer Eames, Pianist Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 23:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13751364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseandthorns28/pseuds/roseandthorns28
Summary: The collage I created as a prompt for Inception Reverse Bang Round 7.





	1. Original Prompt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The collage I created as a prompt for Inception Reverse Bang Round 7.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are two amazing fills for this! Don't forget to check them out! 
> 
> [with terror half wild ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13743693) by redluna 
> 
> [Underneath ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13752591?view_full_work=true) by brookebond


	2. Art for Underneath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An additional piece of art I created for brookebond's fic [ 'Underneath' ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13752591?view_full_work=true).


End file.
